


When we were younger

by orphan_account



Category: Love Island (TV), Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Love Island: The Game Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm Bobby McKenzie. Welcome to year 11"
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. School

**Lilia is 15 in year 11. Her dad moves around due to his job and this is her 4th school. Home town is in Devon and she cut all contact when she moved away from home for the second time. She couldn't bear to see all the exciting things her friends were doing together and who her ex was snogging. She decided it was for the best.**

**She has lived in Devon, then Manchester, then Cornwall, back to Devon for a year but now she is in Glasgow. It's the start of a school year and has just found out she has to get the bus to school. Great.**

_FIRST DAY_

"LILIA! YOU'LL MISS THE BUS, GET THE HECK OUTTA BED YOUNG LADY!" ugh. This was going to be hell. Yeah, she had done it what feels like a thousand times before but it doesn't help that this is the last year of school and the groups were bound to be rock solid by now, so the game plan had turned into being - well - invisible. She'd also had the fair share of ugly uniforms but the grey pleated skirts mixed with a black jumper and white polo shirt was not a good look. She turned up her skirt twice to make it shorter and figured the other girls would've as well. On the website, it stated you were allowed any bag you want and after some heavy stalking, she found that most the girls wore handbags like her other school so she just wore her plain black corduroy one from last year. "COMING DAD!"

She ran down the stairs, grabbed an apple and ran out the door to find her bus pulling up to the stop. 'perfect timing' she thought to herself. Now she had to find somewhere to sit. She spotted some seats with no one on and quickly sat down, fully aware everyone was staring at her. 'Okay, good. You're doing good at the moment, keep it up'. She plugged in her earphones and put on some Rex Orange County.

"Mind if I sit here, lass?" The voice pulled her out of her daydream and she turned to look at the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen. 

"uh, ye- yes. That's fine." She shuffled over and he practically jumped next to her, his eyes never leaving her gaze and winked. 'oh fuck' she knew she was in deep shit when she caught the girl he'd left to sit alone giving her devil eyes, but brushed it off and skipped on her playlist My Girl by The Temptations to Shut It Down by Drake.

"Did you just skip that song, to listen to Drake? Are ya mad?" She met his gaze again and saw what looked like a genuine concern in his eyes.

"Yeh, need my hyped music for the morning to wake me up and chill music to put me to sleep on the way back." It wasn't a joke but his laugh filled the bus.

"Alright then, guess I can't argue with that," he replied, then paused for a second before carrying on, "Your accent is sick, proper farmer. From down south I guess?"

Lilia laughed, "My accent weird? You sound like Shrek. And yeah, I'm a proper farmer, I suppose." a look of shock and amusement flashed over his face and he sat back in his seat, seemingly satisfied that he made her laugh.

"Shrek, that's a low blow, and a bit of an insult considering nearly everyone in this school has a Scottish accent. Your ready to make some enemies, aren't ya?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." 

They sat in comfortable silence the rest of the way and she contemplated asking him to help her to find her tutor room, but before she could he spoke while the bus pulled up.

"This might sound weird, but I already know your name. Lilia? We got told there was a new student in our tutor so I thought I would get a head start to see what you're all about, plus, even though you insulted every Scottish man ever with the Shrek joke you passed my test. You'll be good here. Just stick with me yeh?"

"Wow. Uh yeh, thanks. But I did just realize I haven't gotten your name yet, stalker. So what do you go by?" This was not how she expected her day to go but a strange thing happened to her around him and she had grown 10x more confident in his presence.

"I'm Bobby McKenzie. My friends tend to call me Robert even though I've told them hundreds of times it's just Bobby. So take your pick m' lady."

"Hmm, it's a hard one. How about Bob's?"

"I mean it wasn't an option but whatever you like Lil's." There it was. That cheeky wink again. She melted.

She tried to put an end to the blush growing on her face. "Should we head to class?"

"Yeah, sure."

Walking around the site, I noticed the death stares I was getting, mainly from girls. It was probably because of Bobby. I mean I could tell he was probably popular because he high-fived and fist-bumped all the other boys as he walked past. And, apart from the onlookers, it seemed like a typical school. Upper site for years 10 and 11, lower site for 7, 8 and 9, a big building for English, science, technology and all the rest, etc. and it was mainly based outside apart from lessons. It was cold though. I thought I would be used to it but Glasgow was another type of cold. I shivered and Bobby noticed.

"If we were on a date or something I would give you my jacket, but I'm in school uniform and don't want to give everyone a show." He said it with a massive grin on his face. I felt the heat rising on my cheeks but luckily, before I could embarrass myself, even more, he said, "We're here. Welcome to where you will spend 30 minutes every morning for a year." I walked in and was suddenly overwhelmed by the people in front of me.

"Ah! Who've we got here? Lilia is it? Glad to see Robert here has helped you find your way." The teacher turned to look at Bobby "Thank you."

"No problem Miss."

"Now, I'm Miss Carter. I need to see you after tutor to get you settled. As you and Rob-"

"Bobby." He cut in,

"You and _Bobby_ have already met I suppose you can sit together."

I followed Bobby to the back of the class and sat next to him. He saw the panic on my face and smiled at me. I smiled back and settled into tutor period.

Watching Bobby in the lesson was attractive as hell. The way he joked with everyone and he was definitely the class clown but made sure I was comfortable and checking to see if I was laughing at his jokes. I was introduced to some of his friends. Now Ibrahim was awkward as hell but I could tell he was just nervous, Noah was also quiet, trying to read his book but made an effort to say hello, Chelsea was a petite blonde and dumb as hell like the stereotype but it made her likable so I took note that she was my favorite, Hope was Noah's girlfriend and she was kind but way too protective over Noah, and last but not least Priya, she was stunning, model material and unrealistically kind so I noted to be suspicious. I just hoped I was wrong.

"Right class, we're done! Have a good day and please, please don't dawdle to the next lesson."

I stayed behind and talked to Miss about where my classes were and rule etc. and walked out the door with my new textbooks weighing down my bag already. As I turned the corner I walked into someone.

"You blind Lils?"

"Oh Bobby, sorry. Why are you still here?"

"I was waiting for you. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't wait to show you to your room? Now, follow me."

'Friend'. That hurt more than it should've. I brushed it off and walked to the next lesson, Bobby's hand occasionally brushing mine.

* * *

**Bobby is 16, born and raised in Glasgow. His parents are deeply in love and he has an older and younger sister. He is pretty popular and class clown. His jokes are what really makes him confident because he doesn't think much of himself, although the girls seem to take a liking to him but are always friend-zoned within minutes.**

**Now he couldn't get his mind off of this girl who calls him Bob's. What was it about her?**

_ BOBBY POV_

She's beautiful. From her sparkling looks to her dazzling personality he was captured by her. It was a dick move, what he did on the bus. He left Blake sat on her own to go over to her but he couldn't help it. Now here he was, walking to class, already 10 minutes late and knowing he would get detention but he couldn't care. He had to walk her to her class because what if she would get lost? He didn't tell her that his next lesson was in a completely different direction over the bridge on the lower site but that didn't matter. He told her to come to the football pitch to hang out at lunch so she could meet the rest of his friends and he felt oddly proud. As he walked into class he got an earful from the teacher but zoned out, picturing her face. She had fair skin, jet black hair (definitely dyed. 'Such a girl thing' he thought'), natural makeup (maybe eyebrows and mascara with some blush) and from what he could catch a look at, a stunning figure. There was a certain thing about her laugh though. It made him feel full and warm.

"Bobby, mate" He was ripped from his head and whipped his head round to look at his best mate Lucas.

"Yeh?"

"Why the smitten look?"

"Ah. The new girl. Umm, she I-"

"BOBBY AND LUCAS. I've told you once, I won't tell you twice. Shut it!"

"Sorry, Mrs," they said in unison.

Bobby leaned in a whispered. "I'll tell you later."

A couple of hours passed and it was time for lunch. Bobby was unusually quiet as he joined everyone on the field, looking to try to find Lilia.

"So, this girl you were talking about. Spill Robby." Lucas pulled him aside and they stood under a tree.

"Yeh, she just moved here from Devon. Blake is gonna be so pissed because I left her on the bus to sit next to Lilia."

"Lilia huh? Is she proper fit then? Blake has always been your little hook-up."

"Dude, Blake and I are friends and everyone knows it," Bobby replied, confused at Lucas' point.

"Yeah, but does Blake know it? She has been waiting to get with you since year 7. Everyone thought you knew it?"

"Blake's alright I suppose, but it's not my fault Blake still likes me after I pied her off at Priya's party last month. Lilia though, she does something to me."

"Ugh don't get all melty, Robby. Your hardly gonna marry the girl, we're 16." He mocked Bobby and pinched his blushing cheeks, thinking how cute she would look in a dress. He thought to himself 'I'm way too in my head'. Oh well. it was prom this year and he was determined to be the one taking her.

As soon as he saw her he felt a massive smile light up his face and walked over to her.

"Managed to find us did ya? Come met the rest."

"Well it's not hard to find a massive field, but pinning you down was a task." 

Bobby took her over the rest of the group and could see the daggers coming from Blake.

"Everyone, this is Lilia. Lilia, this is everyone." A chorus of hellos came at the same time along with a bombard of questions. Surprisingly, she handled it well and just laughed.

"Umm, where do I start? I'm from Devon - hence the farmer accent as Bobby calls it - I'm 15 and I'm a Scorpio." At this Lottie jumped in and pointed at her.

"I like this one! I didn't even have to ask her!" Henrik and Hope rolled their eyes.

"Oh thank god, your Australian! I'm not the only different one here then."

Bobby decided to chip in before she could get attacked by his friends earlier. "I think your gonna get on with us like a house on fire. In a good way, obviously." Her laughed filled his ears and he relaxed.

Bobby asked her nervously if he could walk her home instead of them getting the bus (it would give them more time to speak). He was more than relieved when she said yes and sounded just as eager as he was. It started off slightly awkward but they slowly got into a topic about her life back home.

"So, do you still talk to your old friends?" He asked, hoping it wasn't a sensitive topic.

"Some, not a lot. Block most of them from my socials but mainly for myself. I don't think I could handle seeing them meeting up." Her face dropped and it looked like her eyes started to get glassy, "and, this might sound selfish, but seeing my ex at parties snogging my old friends... It's just hard you know? It's like I was never there. I can't blame them really, I left in year 8 then came back in year 10 just to leave again. We used to have beach meetups nearly twice a week in summer and then when it was too cold and rainy I threw a couple 'accidental parties'. Just 8 people around when my dad was out at the pub and we lived in a small town, so it wouldn't take much longer than 15 minutes to walk to my house from the other side, and the beach was 5 minutes away. Other people we knew would show up and when my dad was nearly home I would say I was going out and we all ran to town and could go to a shelter. It's just a shitty concrete block on top of a cliff on the beach with an amazing view. We wouldn't really look at the view though, have a couple of drinks, smoke a spliff between 20 of us and be stupid. Me and my ex only dated for a couple of weeks before I called it off and we were good friends afterward. Will always have a soft spot for him I suppose. Ugh, I'm rambling. Next time stop me, okay?"

"No, I like hearing about your past, minus the ex maybe. Plus, we do that sort of shit as well, just because we're Scottish doesn't mean we aren't teenagers. I didn't think you'd be the type to party but now that I think about it I reckon you're a wild one." He said with a massive smirk on his face.

"You don't know half of it yet, mate. Lemme tell you about the time we..." She told him crazy stories and with each one he learned something new about her. She was really passionate about back home and once she got through the sad bits, her eyes lit up at memories and he loved watching her. He made sure she got into her house and walked back home with a spring in his step, excited about tomorrow's bus journey. He looked up to the sky, clasped his hands together and silently prayed they would hit traffic. He was far from religious but maybe God would answer for his sake.

_ **END OF CHAPTER 1 ** _ **:)**


	2. It's New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I would do a chapter with Bobby's friends POVs and Lilia's friends POVs
> 
> This is very different from any other AU fics I've personally seen so I hope it's not a terrible idea!

**Jamie's POV**

_ **She was his first love, and even if it was a short-lived romance, It didn't make it any less real. He liked her all the way through year 7-8 but she left as they started to become friends. When she came back in year 10 his heart stopped. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. A month passed, they went out. It was good for a couple of weeks but he felt her getting distant. She ignored him for a week and it killed him. Then when he gathered the courage, he asked if they were done and she said yeah. A few months passed and they were best friends again. He still loved her but wouldn't dare tell her until she said she was leaving again. He confessed but she didn't return it. Instead, she moved away, blocked his socials along with everyone else. Sure, everyone was upset but they got over it pretty quickly. He didn't know what to do and now he had found her socials again.** _

There was a boy on her story. Some Bobby kid? Could she have forgotten about him already? Was it that easy? They were walking home and there was some writing. "The first day is done". They weren't holding hands luckily, but he noticed the lad was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world. She'd also dyed her hair and cut it to just above her shoulders. She looked happy. He needed closure. He was gonna do it.

** Blake's POV **

_ **Blake liked Bobby since the start of secondary school and everyone seemed to know it except the daft boy himself. She thought the best way to either get over him or maybe get under him ;) was to become his friend. That's how the movies work, isn't it? Well, after 5 years of hopeless pining and attempts to make him jealous, she made a move at Priya's party but he pied her off. She was drunk so used it as an excuse and after a week they were on speaking terms. He sat next to her on the bus but something sparked in his eyes when she walked on. He got up and moved to sit next to her without saying a word to her.** _

At lunch, Lilia and he were acting all cute. They had nicknames already for God's sake. She walked in and caught the eye of most the boys but her boy in particular. Priya - Blake's best friend - said they were together all morning as well. She decided to stalk her old social media and found out she had been quite a party animal. Also, some boy called Jamie. She knew exactly what to do. Bobby was hers. It was go time.

**Izzy's POV**

_ **Lilia's best friend from back home. When Jamie asked for her new socials she gave them to him even though it seemed suspicious. Truth is, Izzy was the only one Lilia kept in contact with. Turns out she had already met a dreamy boy called Bobby and she was happy for her. Wait. Shit. Jamie would see Bobby on her Instagram story. Jamie was always quite sly and normally got what he wanted.** _

Jaimee noticed Jamie acting quite smug all day at school so she thought she should warn Lilia. Hopefully, he hadn't done anything just yet.


	3. The Plan

_ **A few weeks passed. Bobby and Lilia only grew closer and closer as the days went on and she fit into his friendship groups perfectly. She'd forgotten about her old friends surprisingly and life was going well. Now it was the Christmas holidays and Lilia was just chilling in her room with Bobby and Chelsea.** _

"Ugh. Your room is like, adorable. It's so _now_, you know?" Chelsea squealed, running her fingers along Lilia's dark blue duvet, "I can't believe I haven't been here before, It's so cute."

"Thank Chels, being an only child helps sometimes I guess." I smiled and turned to see Bobby flopped at the end of my bed looking at the photos stuck on my wardrobe.

"Is that your mum?" He asked, pointing at a woman with olive skin and long, dark hair holding a chubby baby.

"Yeah," She said, sitting next to him "She died when I was young, car crash. Apparently I was in the car but I don't remember as I was 2, that's how I got this scar." She lifted the sleeve of her jumper up, revealing a long scar from her shoulder to midway down towards her elbow.

"Shit, it looks painful" Chelsea exclaimed with a confused look on her face, "What happened to it?"

"It was dislocated and broken but I'm completely fine now. I do happen to have a metal plate in my arm though."

"Kinda like the terminator or something," Bobby said with a massive grin on his face and the girls started laughing. Before Lilia could reply the doorbell rang.

"Sorry guys, I gotta get this." She ran down the stairs and looked out the window.

No. Fucking. Way. It couldn't be. Why was he here? She caught his gaze and his face instantly lit up, before falling a bit when she didn't look impressed. A sound came muffled through the walls.

"Lilia? Can I come in? It's freezing out here you know." His voice hadn't changed. She didn't know why she thought it would change but it was too familiar. Her anxiety shot up as she unlocked the door and he flung himself at her.

"Jamie?" She pushed him off, "How the hell are you here? How'd you get my address? Where are your parents?" She looked at him and blinked.

"Aren't you happy? They bought me the tickets to fly up and surprise you, your dad knows. I'm staying at a hotel down the road for 4 days" He looked hurt.

"Uhh- um- come in." She said, not meeting his eyes. Instantly she remembered Bobby and Chelsea were sat upstairs so she motioned for Jamie to follow her. When she got to her door she hesitated. Bobby knew nearly everything that had happened back home but she really wasn't expecting this and seeing Jamie flooded bad memories back into her head that she'd tried to get rid of for so long.

"Uhhh guys, I've got someone here you should meet. Jamie, Bobby and Chels, Bobby and Chels, Jaime." Bobby looked confused and his eyes twitched a pang of annoyance as he shook hands but he kept his light-hearted demeanor. Chelsea was her normal bubbly self as she pulled him into a hug but even Chelsea could sense the tension in the air.

"Do you mind waiting up here while Jamie and I chat?" Bobby sensed the hesitation in her voice.

"Sure," He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "text when you want a distraction." He pulled away and winked at her making her giggle. As she walked out with Jaime following she swore she saw his eyes turn green with jealousy.

She and Jamie caught up for a bit. He filled her in on the drama back home and she told him about her new friends. When he asked about Bobby she just said they were friends, which wasn't a lie, they hadn't kissed but it wasn't like they hadn't come close. It was awkward after his confession before she left so she confronted him about it. He said it was a mistake and he just misses their friendship but he was lying. She knew him long enough to know he scratches his neck when he lies but she brushed it off. 'It's better this way' she thought. They ran out of subjects and moved onto small talk so she texted Bobby to come down.

They all actually managed to have a decent time and when it came to them leaving Bobby stayed behind. They sat on the sofa under a blanket with some hot chocolate. Bobby opened his mouth, trying to find the words before closing again. He eventually spoke.

"Did you know he was coming?"

"No. Apparently my dad did though." She paused, "Kinda pissed off, to be honest." She tried to keep her eyes from watering but failed miserably as the tears came pouring. Bobby pulled her into a bear hug and slowly rocked her side to side while stroking her hair. She silently cried into his arms for a few minutes before she felt him sniff her hair. she pulled back and looked at him with an amused look on her face. "Did you just smell my hair?"

"uhh," his cheeks turned pink, "yeah. I did. They say if you like someone you like the smell of their hair." He didn't speak for a moment, gaining his confidence back to look in her eyes, "In other words, you smell great." She melted a little. The genuine smile with the blush on his cheeks made him irresistible. She wasn't sure what she was doing but her eyes flickered down to his lips.

"What? Do I have something on my mouth?" She just quirked an eyebrow and smiled. It clicked in his head. "Oh, ohhhhhh. That- that's umm great. Really cool." She rolled her eyes.

"So, you gonna keep talking about how cool it is or are you going to ki-" with that, his hands cupped her face and softly pulled her lips to meet his. She'd had a couple of kisses before but nothing compared to this. A chill moved down his spine as her arms wrapped around his neck. When they finally pulled away they were speechless. They sat there for a while before Bobby's phone chimed.

"Ah shit. I've gotta go, lass. Make sure you call me later, yeah?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Bobby."

"For what?"

"Everything." 


	4. Winter Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, haven't been posting the best chapters :(  
I've really tried with this one, hope you all enjoy!

**Winter Wonderland is a big Christmas market with an ice rink and some other rides. Lilia is invited to go with Bobby, Chelsea, Priya, Noah, Ibrahim, Hope, Blake, and her dad made Jamie go with them. It's going to be a fun day out.**

_ 5 days to Christmas _

Jamie was completely oblivious to the fact Lilia and Bobby kissed and so was everyone else, to be honest. They liked it that way though. When Bobby got home the first thing he did was ring her and they sat on the phone for hours until she fell asleep on the phone. Now, they were all walking down the street to Winter Wonderland. Lilia walked alongside Bobby, Jamie and Blake behind, then Chelsea, Priya and Hope behind them. Ibrahim and Noah were already at the ice rink. She was skeptical of having Ryan and Blake together because Hope had filled her in on the past between her and Bobby but maybe she could be a distraction for Jamie. Suddenly, a jolt of electricity shot up her arm as her hand brushed Bobby's and he held it, giving it a quick squeeze, then pulled back so none of their friends would see. She walked a bit closer to him and they chatted the rest of the walk.

They all reached the ice rink, and as soon as Bobby's feet hit the ice he fell flat on his back. He'd been holding Lilia and Chelsea's hand pulling them down with him. They clutched their sides and tried to catch their breath but it didn't last long because as Bobby gripped onto the side and attempted to pull himself up he fell again. Soon the whole group was laughing and helping him onto the ice. They skated for ages and Lilia felt finally felt calm: it was really hard to concentrate when your ex-boyfriend is with all your new friends. She skated regularly back home anyway in Plymouth so she glided across the middle of the rink like it was second nature.

Bobby watched her in awe. She really was beautiful, especially when she had a cold blush on her cheeks, a bright smile on her face that met her eyes and hair billowing behind her. She did a little spin and she caught his eye. She blushed when she realized he was watching her but brushed it off and sashayed off towards him. He tried to meet her halfway but began to stumble and grabbed her shoulders to steady himself.

"Need any help?" She chuckled. He really was terrible at skating, "You look like Bambi on ice out there!"

"Oi!" His laugh echoed through the air, "I'm not that bad am I?" He suddenly looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you'll be better with some of my help, I can tell you that for sure." She taught him the basics and actually picked it up rather quickly. The first time he managed to push off the edge and skate all the way to the other side he whipped her up into a hug, slightly pulling her off the ground and he was probably a bit cocky so unsurprisingly they were on the floor again. She didn't want this moment to end and neither did he. 

Suddenly, "Lilia, hey. Can I skate with you?" It was Jamie. He looked sheepish and realized he interrupted their little moment but didn't back down. She smiled apologetically at Bobby and he knowingly smiled back, although he was jealous, he knew she probably needed to talk to him.

"So, I know I probably should've told you I was coming up here because we left in bad circumstances but I knew you would say no. I like that we've been okay since I've been here, It's like old times, ya know?" He met her eyes.

"Yeah, I can't lie, I was nervous at first but I've missed having you around." She waited for him to speak again as they skated around the circle.

"Do you mind me asking, are you and Bobby a 'thing'?" She paused. Even they hadn't talked about whatever they were so what was she meant to say? She decided it was best to just say no.

"No, just good friends." She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

He replied simply with, "Good."

A few hours passed and they were done with skating. Everyone was starving so they headed to the food market. Once everyone was content with their food the sat on benches in the park.

"Soooo," Priya said, looking at Lilia, "a little birdy told me you were a party animal back home, when are we gonna see the fun Lilia?" She said it slyly. It was definitely meant to rattle her but she knew how to deal with snakes.

"There haven't been any parties for the few weeks I've been here, I guess. I only let people I trust see that side of me though." She made eye contact with Bobby, Chelsea, and Ibrahim and the same memory shot through their heads.

* * *

_three days earlier..._

_Lilia's dad was out until morning so she rang Bobby and told him to bring Chelsea and Rahim to her house. When they showed up she had the curtains drawn, disco lights up and beer pong and shots all lined up on the table. Chelsea screamed,_

_"AHHHH! I love you I love you I love you!" She pulled the blonde ball of energy into space she had made in her living room as started dancing. Bobby and Rahim set up beer pong and called the girls over. They played for a while as Drake played over the living room and they all started getting tipsy. Bobby's head was all fuzzy and when he looked at Lilia twerking against Chelsea all he could think about was their kiss. He pulled her aside and into the bathroom, Chelsea and Ibrahim were oblivious. He hungrily kissed her and swiped his tongue against her bottom lip for permission and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Her hands in his hair tugging slightly and his hands on her hips, his thumbs tracing small circles. She pulled away teasingly before going back in, tightening her grip on his hair causing him to moan. Jesus. She smirked against his mouth. She'd never kissed anyone like this before. Bobby eventually pulled away and they were breathless. The words came out as a whisper._

_"We should stop before it goes any further." Even he surprised himself, but he knew she was technically still underage and he wasn't sure he could stop himself. God, he wished he was drunker. A flash of hurt washed over her face but was replaced quickly when she realized why he stopped, he was hard as fuck. She loved how thoughtful he was and planted a kiss on his neck before walking out, leaving him with his mouth hanging open._

_They danced the night away._

_When Chelsea and Rahim had gone home Bobby helped Lilia pack up. Once done they cuddled up on her bed and fell asleep._

_In the morning they slowly came to life with horrible hangovers. Lilia snuck downstairs and acted nonchalant as she walked past her dad, grabbing a large glass of water and a pack of paracetamol. She mouthed 'period' to her dad and he stopped the judgemental looks. When back in her room she threw up into the toilet and Bobby held her hair back and rubbed her neck. They took the paracetamol, freshened up and then he had to sneak out the window._

_He got home and texted her_

**Had fun, lass. I liked seeing your wild side ;) Xxx**

**Oh Bobs, you haven't seen half of it, trust me ;) xxx**

* * *

They all burst out laughing and the rest of the group looked on confused. The rest of the night went swiftly with very little drama apart from comments Blake and Priya made. She understood Blake was threatened and Priya was her friend but she hadn't done anything wrong to the girl. Noah and Hope reassured her it was just jealousy.

That night, Lilia slept the best she had in a while. She felt as if she truly had found a good group of friends. 


	5. Lies

4 DAYS TO CHRISTMAS

Bobby woke up with a smile on his face as he remembered the antics of ice skating. It was a tradition that on the 20th of December every year the group went to Winter Wonderland and they always had fun but Lilia was so fresh and brought a new indescribable vibe to everyone, even Blake seemed to be having a good time with Jamie. Probably for the best, he thought: she would be preoccupied and obsessed with someone new even if it was Lilias ex. He headed downstairs and decided to bake some cookies.

"Baking at 7:00 AM in the holidays? Are you fucking mad." It was Izzy, his older sister.

"Couldn't sleep," he muttered, "Why are you even up?"

"I smelt the cookies, to be honest. But also I got a text from Blake asking if your home."

He had a puzzled look on his face, "I have no clue why she would want to see me."

"Well, she's coming at 9:00. It's important apparently." Izzy just shook her head and jumped onto the counter, "Girls, amirite?"

Bobby looked out the window and zoned out for a second before saying, "Yeah, girls."

The time interrupted their conversation and he pulled the tray out, setting it on the side to cool before turning back to his sister.

"What's with the puppy dog eyes?"

"Well, there's a certain girl..."

"BOBBY'S GOT A GIRLFRIENNDDDDDDD!" She chanted as she jumped off the counter and spun Bobby around in circles.

"No No No, not yet anyway. She's only lived up here a month or so but I really like her and it's her birthday on Christmas Eve. I want to ask her on a proper date but I'm too scared it's pretty early." a frown grew on his face.

"Bobby, look at me," she grabbed his face, forcing his eyes to meet hers, "If you like the girl, go for it. You've always friend-zoned everyone and from what you're saying you haven't friend-zoned her yet, so I say go for it."

"You know what, I think I will." He pulled his sister into a hug and then ran upstairs to go to his phone. 

"BOBBY! THE COOKIES!"

"YOU CAN TAKE THEM!"

He threw himself onto his bed and unplugged his phone from the charger.

_ **4 missed calls, Blake** _

_ **3 texts, Blake** _

_ **1 text, Lilia 💖** _

As much as he wanted to reply to Lilia first, he knew Blake never phoned him unless it was important so he texted her.

_Blake, you good? I'm home, drop by ASAP if you want?_

6 minutes later,

_Leaving my house now, be there in 10 x_

When Blake got there he knew something was up. She had a mischevious hint in her eyes but desperately tried to cover it with fake sympathy. He knew her long enough to understand when she was up to something. She sat on his bed and patted her hand for him to sit next to her.

"I need to tell you something." Bobby was already extremely uncomfortable so just perched on the edge of the bed. He joked to try to savor the light mood.

"You always have something to say, Blake." She just rolled her eyes before carrying on.

"It's about Lilia."

His face fell. He cleared his throat, "What about Lilia?"

"You like her don't you? Everyone knows you've got a soft spot for each other and I've not made it a secret that I'm, well, jealous. And, uh, I think that Jamie is pretty cute but he's leaving tomorrow. Anyway, he talked to me yesterday and said that he came here for closure. Apparently he and Lilia were a thing back home and just before she left he told her he loved her. She didn't say it back and cut off all communication with everyone from her home town apparently. When he found her new socials he contacted her dad to surprise her up here but saw you two together. Yesterday at the ice rink he decided to shoot his shot and asked her if you were 'a thing'. Bobby. She said you were nothing more than friends and she doesn't fancy you like that so he went in for the kiss and she kissed him. It was while you were chatting to Rahim I think. I treat you better Bobby. Why can't you see I've always been here." her voice broke as if she was crying but when Bobby looked to her eyes they were empty. Lilia wouldn't do that, would she? They'd kissed only a few days ago and she reassured him she was over Jaime. He simply shook his head.

"Don't lie, Blake. Don't do that." He tried to block the words from damaging his thoughts. A happy-go-lucky Lilia in his head had been replaced with doubts and worries. The anxiety rose in his chest. He hated it. He hated Blake. "Your lying, why would you lie to me?"

"Bo-"

"No. Tell me the truth."

"I am Bobby. I really am." She shuffled next to him and turned his head to look at her before leaning in to kiss him. He didn't pull away. He was too frozen to move and couldn't process anything that had happened when he came back to consciousness he pulled away, 

"What the hell Blake! Leave, now please." He ran up to the door and opened it before pacing around the room, hands in his hair. Blake whispered in his ear,

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, see you later Robert."

He felt sick, he felt used and he felt played. Bobby was never one to be dramatic but the guilt was gripping at his heart causing him to silently cry into his pillow. He stayed there for 2 hours before a checked his phone. He reluctantly opened the message from Lilia.

_Jamie called me, Blake is up to something. He said I should trust you so I am. This is me trusting you. I'm very confused but stay safe, we know what she is like ;) XXXX_

He really thought it couldn't get worse but it just did. He could really do with a cookie right now.


End file.
